City of Elua
The City of Elua is the capital of Terre d'Ange. It is located in the south of the country, in the province of L'Agnace. The Aviline River runs through the City. It is the seat of House Courcel and the largest and most important city in Terre d'Ange. General Information The City of Elua was founded by Blessed Elua himself. It was the only place he ever lingered during his long wanderings and is the only territory he ever claimed for himself. Because of this, no one may be crowned King or Queen of Terre d'Ange anywhere but there. Elua's Oak, located in the center of the City, dates back to the time of its founding. The City is very beautiful, surrounded by high white walls with temples to Elua and his Companions, fountains, plazas, and noble houses lining cobblestone streets. Many nobles maintain townhouses for use when they reside in the City. After she becomes Comtesse de Montrève, Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève purchases such a townhouse. Noble families such as the L'Envers and Shahrizai also maintain country estates just outside the City. Many temples are located in the city. The temple of Elua features a statue of him considered to be one of the oldest examples of D'Angeline artwork. During Kushiel's Chosen, Phèdre bids Barquiel to hold the City against Percy de Somerville. Percy lays siege to it and Ysandre breaks the siege by riding through the Unforgiven to confront him. In Kushiel's Mercy, the Carthaginians put a spell over the entire City during a celestial marvel. A cursed emerald was hidden in Elua's oak to put the spell in place. The Palace The palace is home to House Courcel. It features a grand hall, throne room, numerous audience chambers, a hall of games, a theater and many salon and ballrooms. The salon of Eisheth's harp is a musical salon and the palace Midwinter Masque is held there each year. The hall of games is for playing cards or any other kind of games. The theater is used for private performances. There is a secret passage from the Queen's quarters to the backstage area. Queen Josephine de la Courcel had this passage built when she had an affair with a player. Parliament meets in the palace. The Royal Treasury is located in the palace as well, though it is rumored that Bryony House's treasury is more secure. Many high-ranking courtiers maintain rooms in the palace, sometimes in addition to townhouses in the City. Mont Nuit and Night's Doorstep Mont Nuit is the hill upon which the thirteen houses of the Night Court are located. Night's Doorstep, a somewhat seedy district, is located around its base. Brothels, taverns (such as the Cockerel and the Mask and Lute) and playhouses may all be found there. Hyacinthe grew up in Night's Doorstep, on the Rue Coupole. He continued to live there as he grew up and earned quite a reputation for himself as the Prince of Travelers. He and Phèdre frequently met inside the Cockerel. Real Life Counterparts The City of Elua represents Lugdunum, capital of Gaul and ancient Roman name of the city of Lyon. Category:Cities Category:Terre d'Ange Category:L'Agnace Category:Locations